


Everything

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Battle of Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Everything ended that day – all pain and all hope –everything.





	Everything

_The spell was purple.  
_  
Bellatrix was dead. He’d seen it with his own two eyes: Molly fucking Weasley had waved her wand and Bella just… died. It was fast and probably painless, but still.

_The spell was purple. It flew swiftly and steadily.  
_  
Rodolphus was dead as well. That one hurt much more. Rabastan had never been without his brother before. They had done everything together.

_The spell was purple. It flew swiftly and steadily. There was no pain, only release.  
_  
The Dark Lord was the last to fall. Rabastan watched it from the doorway to the Great Hall. The greatest wizard in the world, felled by a mere child.

_The spell was purple. It flew swiftly and steadily. There was no pain, only release. All anguish ended and he fell into sweet oblivion.  
_  
Rabastan cried out, rushed forward. Eyes turned towards him, a few responding shouts sounded. He didn’t see the Auror step forward in his rush towards Potter; didn’t see him raise his wand.

The spell was purple. It flew swiftly and steadily. There was no pain, only release. All anguish ended and he fell into sweet oblivion. Everything ended that day – all pain and all hope – _everything_.


End file.
